The Beginning of Nature
The scientists at GEV Research were working on their own individual projects. But then, suddenly, a scientist saw something. "Hey, everyone," said the scientist, "there seems to be a disturbance on the moon!" The supervisors and other scientists came to verify her findings, and they found that the findings were true. So, they called NASA, but NASA did not receive their call well, because they thought that it was a prank. So, they hung up on GEV Research. Then, NASA decided to investigate the matter for themselves, and then, they also found that the findings were true. So, they took two astronauts and loaded them and supplies in a shuttle and did the countdown from nine to zero, and the astronauts were off into space. Conditions were favorable for the launch. They landed safely on the moon. As they deboarded the shuttle, they heard a noise and decided to investigate it. They noticed a castle, and it was unknown to them that it was the moon base. So, they decided to look inside. They saw much residue and Zordon's burst tube. Then they applied a small droplet of water to some of the residue, and then, Dark Specter came back to life. The two astronauts stepped backwards as the phenomenon happened. Then Dark Specter revived Darkonda, Ecliptor, Rito, Elgar, Scorpina, Master Vile, Squatt, Baboo, and Goldar. Then, he created his own army, the Planet Patrollers. He did not revive the Machine Empire. Then, he turned towards the two astronauts. "Thanks for bringing us back to life," said Dark Specter, "it's just too bad that you have to pay the penalty!" The two astronauts looked at each other in confusion. "Take them to a crater, toss them inside, and cover it!" said Dark Specter. The Planet Patrollers seized the two astronauts and tossed them in a crater. Because of the lack of oxygen, the astronauts eventually lost their lives. The Planet Patrollers went back to the moon base. "Okay, everyone," said Dark Specter, "we will do what we have wanted to do for a long time, and that is to conquer Earth!" They all cheered. "Planet Patrollers!" said Dark Specter, "go down and start harassing the citizens of Earth!" They cheered again. The Planet Patrollers left the moon base and went down to Earth and specifically went down to the city of Angel Grove. As a result, the citizens began to panic and run wild in fear. Some of them called the police. The police came, but when they saw what they were dealing with, they retreated. The SWATs and the military also came, but they saw the scene and also retreated. They sounded the civil defense alarm so that anyone who was on the streets would be arrested. "Look!" said Scorpina, "they're cowering!" "I see!" said Master Vile, "this was easier than I thought! Soon, the Earth will be ours! Let's watch the Planet Patrollers in action!" They grabbed chairs and sat down while they watched the Planet Patrollers in action. Now, what they didn't know is that someone was spying on them. She heard enough. She quickly left, but she wasn't undetected. Goldar heard her footsteps, but she was already gone. "Dark Specter," said Goldar. "What is it, Goldar?" asked Dark Specter. "I swear that someone was spying on us!" said Goldar. "I wouldn't worry about it," said Dark Specter, "the universe will be ours anyway!" "Yes, Dark Specter!" said Goldar, "that's right!"